Red
by Lybeah
Summary: Sa Debbie aimait tant le rouge. C'est les autres qui l'ont souillée, pervertie, cette si belle couleur. C'est Wentworth, et ses longs couloirs aux lumières froides.


**Red**

.

.

.

Ses mains sont recouvertes de rouge, qui noie la chair de ses doigts, qui ruisselle entre leurs plis. Le regard fixe, Bea les déplie lentement pour mieux les resserrer en poings clos. Elle trouve cette situation _absurde_. Pourquoi une couleur si vive, si belle, la même qui teinte ses propres boucles épaisses, jaillit-elle hors d'une personne aussi pourrie que Jacs ? Comment un si insignifiant stylo a-t-il pu ouvrir une plaie aussi mortelle ? Est-ce qu'elle vient de tuer quelqu'un, _elle_ ? Pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi monstrueux ?

La réponse survient, implacable, la poussant à redresser le menton et fixer durement la vague de gardiens qui tombe sur elle, la plaque contre un mur, referme des bracelets d'acier autour de ses poignets ensanglantés.

_Pour ma petite fille._

Et elle ne regrette rien. Oh ça, non.

Sa Debbie aimait tant le rouge. Elle labourait d'écarlate ses gribouillages qui lui procuraient tant de fierté étant enfant, fouillait la trousse de maquillage de sa mère pour se peindre à son insu les lèvres de carmin, et avait été la première ravie lorsque Bea avait décidé de donner à ses longs cheveux une belle nuance cerise. C'est les autres qui l'ont souillée, pervertie, cette si belle couleur. C'est Wentworth, et ses longs couloirs aux lumières froides.

Mais à ses yeux, le rouge demeurera pour toujours la couleur de Debbie. Un hommage à la merveilleuse petite adolescente pleine de vie qu'elle a été, et une promesse de vengeance envers ceux qui l'ont poussée jusqu'à sa tombe. Elle en fera une représentation de justice, d'amour et de beauté, et non de mort, de sang.

_Je ne suis pas un monstre._

La culpabilité ronge Bea – parfois. D'être devenue une tueuse, d'avoir commis un acte si inhumain que rien ne saura la ramener à ce qu'elle était auparavant. Parfois, elle aimerait redevenir cette mère de famille apeurée qui n'aurait jamais cru en arriver à de telles extrémités, si ce n'était avec son propre époux. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir tué une vieille femme avec un bras au plâtre, s'abaisser à l'horreur humaine qu'était Jacs, et garder cette image, du stylo perçant la peau abimée par le temps, imprimée sur ses rétines pour toujours.

Mais en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Jacs aurait-elle pu trouver une rédemption à ses yeux ? Bea aurait-elle pu retrouver une vie normale, une fois sortie de prison, et vivre sans sa Debbie ?

Dans l'ombre de la cellule d'isolement, elle se retrouve face à elle-même, face à sa douleur mise à nue, son petit ange – sa belle Debbie, qui serait devenue si grande et si superbe si l'on lui avait laissée le temps de fleurir, de s'élever vers les nuages, mais qu'on avait préféré couper sec à la racine –, et ses démons – le rire étranglé de Jacs qui se meurt, les coups d'Harry qui pleuvent sur son visage, l'odeur de brûlé qui émane de la main blessée de Franky. Alors elle se recroqueville contre un mur et pleure, pleure à en avoir le haut de son T-shirt trempé de larmes, des soubresauts dans les jambes, et un incendie qui parcourt sa gorge, son nez, son coeur. Quand c'est trop à supporter, elle hurle et s'écrase la figure dans la pierre, encore, _encore_.

On lui donne des médicaments. Ils l'empêchent de trop réfléchir, de trop se déchirer l'esprit avec des _et si ? _inutiles. Alors elle oublie, elle tombe dans un monde où tout est doux et enchanté. Où Debbie vit, lumineuse, et où le sang n'a jamais sali ses mains.

Elle aimerait ne jamais tomber du haut de ces nuages roses. Pourtant, c'est le cas, et sa mâchoire s'écrase contre le bitume dur de la réalité. Une sale, horrible réalité où le monde est gris, avec toutes ces détenues qui la lorgnent d'un œil plein de pitié, et la main puissante de Boomer qui lui enfonce le visage sous l'eau, avec comme fond sonore les ricanements qu'émet Franky, devenue reine de ce satané cauchemar.

C'est un univers qui donne à Bea le désir de se lacérer les avants-bras jusqu'à être vidée de tout son sang. Mourir afin de vivre pour toujours auprès de sa fille. Ou, quitte à ça, se nourrir à jamais de pilules qui lui donneront l'illusion de la revoir tournoyer dans ses robes, vivante.

Une voix, un visage – ça passe à la télé, une source d'attention au coeur du brouillard dans lequel elle évolue.

Elle reconnaît sans mal ces yeux noirs suintant de cruauté, cette mimique arrogante, ce port de tête presque royal, et y retrouve chacun des aspects qu'elle haïssait chez Jacs. C'est son fils. Brayden Holt. Libre, souriant tranquillement alors que, quelques mois plus tôt, il injectait une dose mortelle d'héroïne dans les veines de Debbie.

Elle le contemple longuement, ce garçon si jeune, si soigné, et le veut mort.

Bea revient le lendemain sous le feu des projecteurs, plus forte et rougeoyante que jamais, l'allure solide, et une lueur froide, acérée, presque prédatrice, se trouvant désormais au fond de ses yeux sombres. Après tout, les choses ne sont plus aussi semblables. Elle est devenue l'une de ces louves hantant les recoins de la prison. Ces prisonnières en bleu qu'elle craignait auparavant, redoutant leurs coups et leurs moqueries, ne lui inspirent désormais que de l'indifférence, et au mieux de la sympathie. Seules Doreen et Lizzie comptent réellement à ses yeux, porteuses de cette innocence qu'elle aurait souhaité conserver, et la prétendue autorité de Franky n'est que du vent. Après tout, que peuvent-elles lui faire subir à présent ? Jacs lui a déjà tout pris.

Aimer quelqu'un avec la même intensité qu'elle a aimé Debbie, ça, on ne l'y reprendra jamais plus.

Survient Maxine. Sa tendre et adorée Maxine. Si débordante de sensibilité, de courage, de bienveillance au coeur de cette foule de visages déshumanisés, apportant un je ne sais quoi dans la vie de Bea qui la touche en plein coeur. Elles deviennent amies aussi aisément qu'on tombe d'une chaise. C'est si facile d'apprécier Maxine, de lui confier ses ombres, et de se sentir protégée avec elle. Cette femme aux muscles épais et au coeur énorme qui suivra dans son ombre la moindre de ses décisions, jusqu'au bout du bout, Bea mourrait pour elle, sachant pertinemment que ce sentiment est réciproque.

_Je l'ai tué. Voilà. C'est fait._

Brayden tombe dans un bruit sourd, le front peinturluré de sang. Bea abaisse son revolver, un vide en son sein. Elle ne ressent rien, sinon l'immense vide laissé par la mort de Debbie. Et tuer Jacs, tuer Brayden, rien ne comblerait jamais cette saleté de manque qui ronge sa tête, qui ronge son humanité. La vengeance est vaine, comme l'étaient l'illusion rose apportée par les pilules avec lesquelles elle avait cherché à éradiquer sa douleur.

Rien ne suffirait jamais. Elle devrait apprendre à vivre avec.

Lorsqu'elle est sacrée top dog par une Franky désabusée, épuisée, en fin de règne, chacune des détenues deviennent, en quelque sorte, un peu de Debbie aux yeux de Bea. Ses filles, bravaches et stupides, mais si attachantes, qu'elle protège farouchement de Ferguson et des drogues. Elle apprend à les connaître une à une, les accepter telles qu'elles sont et les prendre en affection – même cette horreur de Lucy Gambaro, même Franky qui ne cesse pourtant de lui causer tant de soucis.

Justice. Amour. Beauté. Le rouge de Debbie flamboie, porté par ses boucles qui tranchent un peu avec le bleu glacé de Wentworth.

Bea ferait _tout_ pour ses filles. Que lui reste-t-il d'autre, de toute façon, elle qui est condamnée à vieillir et mourir dans l'ombre de ces murs, et qui les verra partir les uns après les autres ? Franky est la première à déguerpir, sourire aux lèvres, et son départ, bien que porteur d'espoir, lui fout un coup – c'est le temps qui la fera tomber de son trône.

Le rouge symbolique de ses cheveux se fane. Elle se sent vieille, plus que fragile, en attestent les plaies qui serpentent le long de ses cuisses. Et sa chute reprend inexorablement, reprend…

Une main jeune et forte l'attrape à temps. Se dessine sous ses yeux troublés, un peu émerveillés un visage un peu rond, bordé d'or et dont les prunelles bleutés ouvrent les portes d'une toute autre dimension de tranquillité, de douceur, cette même putain de douceur que Bea recherchait si désespérément en se bourrant de pilules.

Elle s'appelle Allie Novak. Une nouvelle venue. Belle et assurée. Qui ose regarder droit dans les yeux la top dog des lieues et cherche à la séduire sans crainte de représailles.

Allie, c'est tout un monde de sucre et de miel. Un délice, lorsqu'elle l'embrasse à en perdre le souffle, ou qu'elle dépose sa bouche sur les recoins les plus intimes du corps de Bea. Ce besoin de se presser contre elle, de plonger son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, de lui tenir la main l'étourdit complètement après toutes les violences qu'elle a subi en prison. Elle aimerait rester pour toujours dans ses bras, à se bercer de stupidités romantiques et de rires consumés de passion. Cette nuit-là, le manque de Debbie se fait moins présent, et Bea ose penser qu'avec cette jolie nymphe à ses côtés, peut-être qu'elle parviendra à faire son deuil, à revivre.

Pourtant, Allie meurt le lendemain. Overdose, mais, bien entendu, c'est Ferguson qui s'est fait la joie de mettre fin aux jours de la demoiselle, et d'ainsi éradiquer les dernières bouffées de bonheur avec lesquelles Bea Smith parvenait à survivre.

Et elle pleure, la plaie de son deuil rouverte, une avalanche l'entourant sous des kilomètres de douleur. Cette fois, elle ne s'en relèvera pas et le sait.

Tout d'abord, elle souhaite sauter à la gorge de Ferguson et lui déchirer la gorge avec ses dents, la pousser à hurler et supplier, puis lui arracher le coeur à mains nues. La voir pitoyable, ensanglantée ne ferait que la ravir, pourtant… pourtant ce n'est pas le traitement qu'elle lui réserve, malgré tout. Certains qualifieraient son plan de trop mièvre face à toutes les atrocités que The Freak a commises, pourtant, aux yeux de Bea, il s'agit du sort le plus terrible.

Ferguson pourrira en prison pour longtemps. Elle ressentira ce qu'elle a ressenti durant des années, oppressée par l'enfermement, infectée par les autres prisonnières, et sa déchéance n'en sera que plus belle. Elle se détruira à petit feu, se croyant puissante mais en réalité affreusement faible, comme ç'a été le cas avec Jacs.

Le couteau s'englue dans sa chair, lui arrachant un cri où douleur et triomphe se mêlent. Un rayon de soleil noie ses yeux, ne l'empêchant néanmoins pas de trouver chez Ferguson cette expression confuse qui déclenche chez elle un cataclysme de bonheur.

_J'ai gagné._

Oui, elle a gagné.

Bea lève lentement sous ses yeux ses mains parsemées de rouge. Son propre sang. La couleur de Debbie, qui l'a fortifiée et élancée en avant durant des années.

Tout a une fin, et son propre rouge s'est fané. Il est maintenant temps qu'elle rejoigne Allie et sa belle petite fille, et cette simple pensée l'illumine de joie, de soulagement.

Alors, les paupières de Bea se referment, l'éloignant loin de Wentworth, et elle s'en retourne à la maison.


End file.
